


Vorrei un'istante ancora.

by CherryVampire



Series: IL MONDO CHE VORREI | STARKER WEEK 2019. [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Heart Attacks, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Medical Procedures, Organ Transplantation, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is 40, age gap, heart failure, peter is 20
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: Día 2 de la Starker Week 2019 – Prompt Day 2: Non Power AU!Tenía catorce cuando una toxina fue liberada accidentalmente en todo Nueva York…Tenía dieciséis cuando le advirtieron que debía ser cuidadoso, dicha toxina podría ser la causa de que su sistema inmunológico fuera más débil.Tenía veinte cuando sucedió…(O en donde Peter necesita un corazón nuevo y Tony decide hacerle uno).





	Vorrei un'istante ancora.

**Author's Note:**

> Vorrei un'istante ancora. - Me gustaría un momento más.
> 
> Primero que nada, no tengo ningún tipo de conocimiento médico profesional, lo único que sé es porque lo he visto en documentales o en televisión y no tengo idea si es preciso o no pero acá todo puede ser posible so... Demonios, no puedo creer lo rápido que escribí esto, usualmente me tardo bastante en terminar una historia pero aquí todo iba fluyendo muy rápido... estoy un poco oxidada en esto de la redacción porque ahora leo casi todo en inglés y técnicamente escribí este fic en inglés primero en una hoja de papel en la escuela y luego tuve que ir traduciendo y agregándole cositas, pero me gustó... y espero que a ustedes también les haya gustado. Y ¡Que viva el Starker!
> 
> ENJOY IT!

**Soundtrack:** [Ciao - Sonohra.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dU9JuftPd78)

[†]

Tenía catorce cuando una toxina fue liberada accidentalmente en todo Nueva York...

Tenía dieciséis cuando le advirtieron que debía ser cuidadoso, dicha toxina podría ser la causa de que su sistema inmunológico fuera más débil.

_Tenía veinte cuando sucedió..._

Tony aún recuerda lo que estaba haciendo ese día...

Medio escuchando lo que la junta directiva decía sobre como un recorte de personal era lo mejor... _para ellos. _Contando los segundos para poder salir de allí o mínimo decirles que esa era su jodida compañía y no iban a despedir a un equipo de doscientas personas en California simplemente porque el edificio era muy costoso de remodelar.

Aún recuerda esa sensación... tan horrible, cuando FRIDAY le alertó que estaban llamándolo de la Universidad de Nueva York...

Aún recuerda como ni siquiera les echó una mirada a los miembros de la junta directiva antes de salir corriendo...

_¿Es usted Anthony Stark?_

Sí, lo soy.

_Llamamos de parte de la Universidad de Nueva York. Usted está enlistado como el único contacto de emergencia de Peter Benjamin Parker._

¿Qué sucede?, ¿Peter está bien?

_Lo siento Señor Stark. Peter ha colapsado en uno de los laboratorios, el servicio de emergencia lo ha reportado como falla cardiaca y están trasladándolo al hospital más cercano._

Ni siquiera dejó que la mujer detrás del teléfono de la Universidad de Nueva York le explicara más, porque había colgado, pisando el acelerador con fuerza...

_Falla cardiaca. Falla cardiaca. Falla cardiaca._

Él mejor que nadie sabía...

Un médico lo recibió afuera de la habitación donde Peter yacía, inconsciente, con varias agujas en ambos brazos, monitores sonando a su alrededor, bolsas con líquidos de diversos colores colgando en soportes sobre él... un tubo descendía por su garganta, conectado a un respirador.

-_El profesor a cargo mencionó que Peter simplemente colapsó repentinamente durante una práctica de laboratorio. El reporte de los paramédicos que atendieron al llamado de la universidad menciona que Peter apenas y tenía pulso cuando llegaron... hicimos algunas pruebas y lo único que podemos diagnosticar es una falla cardiaca... al parecer su corazón no puede bombear la sangre suficiente para todo su cuerpo... _-

-_Lamento decir esto Señor Stark... pero sería más recomendable si trasladan a Peter a un hospital más... capaz. _–

Y así fue.

Simplemente le tomó alrededor de una hora tener todo listo y un grupo de enfermeros movían la camilla de Peter a través de aquel helipuerto en el techo del hospital... directo a un helicóptero de Industrias Stark.

Bruce Banner recibiría a Peter en el lujoso y más moderno hospital de Nueva York donde justamente trabajaba. Tony miró con angustia como movían a su lindo Peter de una cama a otra, ajustando monitores y conectándolo a otros, quitando bolsas de fluidos y conectando otras... pero jamás quitando el respirador de su garganta.

-_Miocardiopatía restrictiva... _-había dicho Bruce.

\- ¿Qué mierda es eso Bruce? –

\- _Algo bastante raro. De todas las miocardiopatías, esa en particular es la más rara. Técnicamente las paredes del corazón de Peter se vuelven rígidas y limitan la capacidad del corazón de estirarse y llenarse adecuadamente de sangre. Probablemente la causa de la falla cardiaca... _-

\- ¿Cómo jamás nos dimos cuenta de esto? –

\- _¿Nunca mencionó nada sobre su corazón cuando comenzaron a salir?, ¿Cuando le dijiste por qué usas esas bandas en las muñecas? _–

-Son monitores Bruce. Y no, jamás mencionó nada sobre su corazón... simplemente mencionó que la toxina liberada sobre Nueva York hace seis años jodió su sistema inmunológico... pero jamás... me lo hubiera dicho... _yo lo sabría si hubiera habido algo... _-

El médico lo miró por unos segundos, antes de llamar a una enfermera y ordenar otra ronda de estudios y exámenes para Peter.

Tony acariciaba el cabello de Peter para cuando Bruce volvió a la habitación...

-_ Peter jamás mencionó nada porque nunca lo supo. _–

\- ¿De qué hablas? –

-_ La toxina de hace seis años comprometió su sistema inmunológico... _-

\- Pero eso ya lo sabíamos... -

-_ Exacto. Pero, no sabíamos la causa de la miocardiopatía... hasta ahora... _\- Y seguido le tendió una hoja con varios gráficos y palabras que no entendía.

\- Banner, no entiendo ni una mierda... por favor. –

-_ Un virus Tony. De alguna manera Peter cogió un virus lo suficientemente poderoso como para que su débil sistema inmunológico no pudiera atacarlo, este virus tomó su corazón como rehén, viviendo en él hasta que creó la miocardiopatía... y esta avanzó hasta crearle una falla cardiaca... _-

\- ¿Hay alguna solución? Por el amor de Dios dime que la hay Bruce... -

\- _La hay... _-

\- ¿Y bien? –

[†]

\- _¿Un trasplante?... Tony, ¿me estás diciendo que necesito un corazón nuevo? _–

El billonario acarició el cabello de su joven novio, quien había prácticamente, regresado de la muerte dos días antes.

\- Sí. Bruce ya lo ha dicho con sus palabras rebuscadas de médico... -

El chico dejó salir un suspiro, uno tembloroso... Habían removido el respirador, dejándole una cánula bajo su nariz... pero no habían quitado ninguno de los monitores o bolsas de colores.

-_ Estás en la lista de espera desde que ingresaste a este piso Peter... todo estará bien, no es la primera vez que alguien necesita un órgano nuevo por aquí. _–

Peter miró a Bruce y suspiró de nuevo. Recargándose en la mano que acariciaba su mejilla, dejando que Tony le besara la sien y lo sostuviera un momento más.

Una semana más tarde... _Peter sufre otro ataque... y Tony lo pierde por siete minutos... siete largos minutos que parecen más una eternidad._

Y allí es cuando Tony sabe que debe de hacer algo... porque Peter no puede esperar... Peter no tiene tiempo de esperar...

Pepper, su mejor amiga y asistente, se ofrece para cuidar de Peter... cuando cuidar se refiere más que nada a sentarse junto a él, en aquella fría habitación de hospital, escuchando todos los monitores sonar tranquilamente... supervisando que no deje de respirar...

_Debe de haber alguna manera..._

DUM-E, por muy estúpido que sea, le ha dado la respuesta... después de que casi destruyera el taller claro...

El robot tiró una estantería en el mismo instante en el que Tony entró al taller, completamente feliz de ver a su creador después de casi quince días en el olvido... _una caja de cristal yacía destruida a los pies del robot..._

¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? Era un genio para muchos, pero en ese momento se sentía realmente estúpido...

_El Arc Reactor... _aquel artefacto que le había salvado la vida hacía años... aquel artefacto que había construido en una fría cueva en la mitad de la nada, prácticamente hecho de basura...

_Peter viviría... un mal rayo lo partiera si no lo salvaba..._

Tony se encuentra a la mitad de uno de las muchas simulaciones que FRIDAY estaba corriendo para él, las cuales habría ignorado si fueran para él y no para Peter. Golpeando los dedos sobre la superficie de metal, mirando los números, impaciente... cuando el teléfono sonó... un holograma nuevo, parpadeante y de color rojo se materializó frente a él...

Era Pepper... nunca era nada bueno cuando Pepper llamaba sin antes enviarle un texto...

Y efectivamente no era nada bueno... _la presión arterial de Peter había caído en picada en cuestión de segundos... desencadenando un paro cardio-respiratorio... _Pepper hablaba frenéticamente, describiendo lo que iba a suceder después y prácticamente podía escuchar el sonido del desfibrilador en el fondo...jodida tecnología de punta.

_Peter estaba siendo transferido al quirófano más próximo para tratar de arreglar la anomalía que causaba que la presión disminuyera... pero era un arreglo temporal..._

\- _No sabemos cuanto tiempo tenga Tony... lo siento tanto... realmente no sabemos si tenga tiempo si quiera... _-

Bruce Banner era un buen tipo. Un buen amigo... pero sus disculpas no eran suficientes en ese momento... tenía que apresurarse... _no podía perderlo._

FRIDAY está corriendo más pruebas y él se encuentra frente a esta enorme puerta de caoba en Greenwich Village.

\- _Stark. _–

\- Strange. –

Tony está desesperado... más que eso... por eso no le importa el dar un tremendo espectáculo frente a Stephen Strange... el hechicero mirando con seriedad al multimillonario llorando amargamente sobre el suelo de su estudio, rogándole por respuestas... balbuceando sobre amor, tiempo y justicia.

Stephen sabe que no debe... sabe que no está permitido... pero algo en su interior le dice que lo diga... así que la próxima vez que el multimillonario pregunta con desesperación, con aquellos ojos, irritados por el cansancio y el dolor... responde...

-_ Todo va a estar bien... _-

Y sabe que no es una frase muy convencedora... pero es todo lo que puede decirle... y al parecer funciona... porque la próxima vez que el multimillonario deje salir un sollozo lleno de dolor... también puede ver un poco de esperanza por sobre la desesperanza.

Peter está sufriendo... _demasiado. _Y él junto a él...

Peter simplemente logra estar consciente por unas cuantas horas antes de que Bruce tenga que sedarlo de nuevo... no saben exactamente qué es... pero Peter tiene demasiado dolor... Tony puede verlo en sus ojos, puede verlo en cada uno de sus movimientos... en la manera en la que aprieta los ojos y respira con dificultad... perdiendo la batalla contra su propio cuerpo... lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas...

_Sólo un poco más... un poco más..._

Steve Rogers se aparece en su taller una tarde, mientras observa como FRIDAY corre más pruebas con las modificaciones más nuevas y con los ajustes perfectos para el cuerpo de Peter.

Ni siquiera sabe cómo es que está allí... probablemente gracias a Rhodey.

\- ¡Lárgate! -le gritó con rabia.

\- _Tony... tienes que aceptarlo... _-

\- ¡Vete a la mierda Rogers! –

\- _Ódiame todo lo que quieras Tony... pero Peter está muriendo... Demonios, el chico es una dulzura... pero lo más probable es que no sobreviva... y entonces tienes que olvidar. _–

¿Olvidar? ¿Acaso Rogers estaba demente? ¿Cómo podría olvidar?

¿Cómo podría olvidar a Peter Parker? Quien, a pesar de ser veinte años menor, lo amaba por lo que tenía dentro... no por la cantidad de ceros que tenía en su cuenta bancaria.

\- Lárgate Rogers... -

\- _Tony... por favor... _-

\- ¡LÁRGATE! –gritó, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y empujándolo con fuerza hacia la salida.

Lo hubiera golpeado... si la voz de FRIDAY no lo hubiera interrumpido.

_PROCEDIMIENTO EXITOSO. COMPATIBILIDAD DEL 99.998%_

Las rodillas de Tony fallaron. Steve tuvo que sostenerlo antes de que se golpeara la cabeza contra la encimera de metal.

Aún con las piernas temblorosas se levantó y comenzó a leer todos los hologramas... _lo había hecho..._

\- Te equivocas una vez más Rogers... -

Steve lo miró mal.

\- No voy a olvidar... -

\- _Tony... _-

\- No voy a olvidar porque Peter va a vivir... -

\- _¿Qué estás... _-

\- FRIDAY, desinféctalo completamente... nos vamos en diez... -una alarma roja comenzó a sonar en todo el taller.

_No. No. No. No..._

\- _¿Qué es eso? _–

\- ¡Nos vamos ahora! ¡FRIDAY, llama a Bruce, que tengan todo listo! –

Tony ignoró todos los llamados de Steve mientras alistaba todo en tiempo récord.

\- _¡TONY QUÉ... -_

Las demandas de Steve murieron en el instante en que notó como las manos de Tony, cubiertas por guantes de látex color púrpura trasladaban aquello de un contenedor de cristal a una especie de hielera roja.

\- _¿Qué es eso Tony?... Dios Tony, ¿qué has hecho? _–

\- Es un corazón Rogers... _el corazón de Peter... _\- y sin más, salió corriendo del taller, directo al garaje...

Peter estaba siendo movido al quirófano para cuando Tony llegó... tendiéndole la hielera a una enfermera mientras Bruce gritaba órdenes.

\- _A partir de aquí... yo me encargo... _-le dijo Bruce antes de palmearle el hombro.

Tony se quedó allí, parado en la ahora solitaria habitación de hospital... esperando.

_Y esperó..._

_Y esperó..._

_Y esperó..._

Dieciséis horas más tarde Bruce Banner emergería de aquel quirófano... completamente exhausto... pero con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

\- _Felicitaciones Tony... el trasplante de corazón ha sido todo un éxito... _-

Jamás quiso besar a alguien que no fuera Peter tanto como en ese momento.

Cuatro horas después Peter sería trasladado a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, donde permanecería por más de un mes. Bruce le había explicado cómo era que el antiguo corazón de Peter estaba tan dañado que se había detenido tres veces durante la cirugía.

Peter permanecería sedado por más de diez días. Tony acariciaría su rostro y le besaría la mano, recitándole palabras de aliento y amor cada que podía...

No era una vista agradable... y no era algo que le deseara a nadie...

Peter yacía recostado sobre aquella cama de hospital, con una incisión que comenzaba debajo de su tráquea hasta unos cuantos centímetros por encima del ombligo, hilo quirúrgico sosteniendo su piel junta, varios tubos salían de él, infinidad de monitores estaban conectados a varias partes de su cuerpo, ambos brazos repletos de intravenosas... incluso tenía una en el cuello y el respirador había vuelto...

Peter estaba luchando... seguía luchando... pero ahora todo estaba mejor.

Cinco días después el respirador al fin se había ido, siendo reemplazado por una mascarilla común.

[†]

Eran las tres de la tarde del día diez después del trasplante cuando un quejido proveniente de la cama junto a él casi lo hicieran dejar caer el Stark Pad en el que estaba leyendo.

Fueron cuestión de segundos para que estuviera junto a Peter, quien comenzaba a removerse sobre la cama, con los ojos apretados y una mueca de dolor surcada en su rostro. Apretó el botón de la estación de enfermeras...

\- ¡Llama a Bruce!, ¡Está despertando! -le gritó a la primera enfermera que apareció por la puerta, sosteniendo la mano de Peter y tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Apenas unos cuantos minutos después Bruce Banner aparecía por la puerta.

\- _¿Hace cuánto está despierto? _–

\- No tiene ni cinco minutos. –

\- _De acuerdo... ¿Peter?... Peter, ¿puedes escucharme? –_

El chico dejó salir otro gemido, seguido de un jadeo...

\- _Definitivamente está despertando, su cuerpo está tratando de asimilar todo... y va a dolerle... _-

Peter dejó salir otro pequeño sollozo.

\- _Mucho... Peter... todo está bien, estás en terapia intensiva... vamos a darte más medicación, pero tienes que estar despierto un rato, ¿de acuerdo? _-exclamó Bruce mientras le checaba las pupilas y miraba los monitores.

\- _O...ny... T... o... To...ny... _-

\- Estoy aquí cariño... todo estará bien... estoy aquí... -

Fue hasta la mañana siguiente que Peter pudo tener una conversación más coherente...

Bruce le explicó cómo es que Tony había logrado crear un corazón artificial con las características específicas para que su cuerpo lo aceptara perfectamente; al parecer Tony había logrado descifrar la manera de utilizar una tecnología similar al _arc reactor. _Incluso le había mostrado fotografías del procedimiento...

Era un poco desagradable... pero no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos al ver aquel corazón artificial, brillando dentro de su cavidad torácica. Lloró abiertamente cuando Bruce le mostró el video del primer latido que daría su corazón...

Una ronda de aplausos se escuchó en el fondo del video mientras el nuevo órgano se contraía una y otra vez... bombeando sangre como debía...

Tony levantó su rostro y le besó los labios brevemente, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos, admirándolo... queriendo grabar cada una de sus facciones en su mente.

\- _Ahora soy como tú... soy parte de ti. Vivo gracias a ti... y no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente por eso... _-

\- Peter... Oh Dios... estaba tan asustado... Incluso le pregunté a Stephen... yo... -

\- _Cállate y bésame Anthony... _-

Y así lo hizo... justo como si fuera la primera vez... porque era la primera vez...

El monitor cardiaco de Peter comenzó a sonar.

\- _Mejor no nos arriesguemos ahora... _-sugirió Bruce.

Ambos rieron y Tony besó la sien de Peter...

_Ambos estaban felices... porque Peter tenía otra oportunidad... porque ahora tendrían un momento más... _


End file.
